disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizzie McGuire
:For the title character, see Lizzie McGuire (character). Lizzie McGuire is an American teen sitcom which premiered on the Disney Channel on January 12, 2001 and aired till February 14, 2004. A total of 64 episodes were produced and aired. Its target demographic was preteens and adolescents. The series was created by Terri Minsky. The show's mixed media format stood out from the rest of the Disney Channel's programming of the time and, in essence, became the channel's flagship and definitive show of the early 2000s. Production was completed in 2002 after the show fulfilled its 64 episode order. The series won Favorite TV Show at the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards two years in a row in 2002 and 2003. The series will be revived on Disney+ with Duff reprising her role and Minsky returning as a showrunner.Bucksbaum, Sydney (23 August 2019). "Hilary Duff starring in Lizzie McGuire revival on Disney+". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 24 August 2019.Andreeva, Nellie (23 August 2019). "'Lizzie McGuire' Sequel Series Starring Hilary Duff Set At Disney+ From Creator Terri Minsky & Disney Channel". Deadline. Retrieved 23 August 2019.Goldberg, Lesley (23 August 2019). "Hilary Duff to Reprise 'Lizzie McGuire' Role for New Disney+ Series". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 23 August 2019. Characters 'Main characters' *'Lizzie McGuire' (Hilary Duff): Lizzie is the main character of the show. She is portrayed as a fun teen although her animated alter ego displays her true feelings from time to time. Lizzie constantly gets into arguments with her younger brother Matt but knows right from wrong. *'Miranda Sanchez' (Lalaine): Miranda is one of Lizzie's best friends; She, Lizzie, and Gordo form the main triumvirate. Miranda is the most self-conscious of the three. Her family is Hispanic, but she speaks very little Spanish. Miranda's middle name is revealed to be Isabella in the episode, "Rated Aargh." She did not appear in the last six episodes, nor in The Lizzie McGuire Movie. During this time, her character was said to be vacationing with her family in Mexico. *'David "Gordo" Gordon' (Adam Lamberg): Gordo is one of Lizzie's best friends and has been since they were one day old. He usually offers sarcasm and good advice. He is portrayed as being very intelligent, practical, and he is a "straight A" student. He was revealed to be Jewish, as shown in one episode where he had a bar mitzvah. In the episode "The Untitled Stan Jenson Project" it was revealed that Lizzie had a crush on him in the fourth grade. In The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Gordo was pulled into a lip-lock with Lizzie after she realizes what a big mistake she has made. In the episode "Dear Lizzie" it is revealed that Gordo has a crush on Lizzie. *'Matt McGuire' (Jake Thomas): Matt is Lizzie's little brother. As a stock character, he was often destroying something. He had a best friend named Lanny, who did not speak on-screen. Matt was clever and wily and had a reputation for getting into trouble. Matt and Lizzie shared a typical brother-sister relationship. They fooled around, annoyed each other, but were always there for each other at the end of each episode. He was rather intelligent and creative and knew how to humor people. *'Jo McGuire' (Hallie Todd): Jo is Lizzie and Matt's mother. She cared deeply about Lizzie but was still trying to figure out how to raise a teenager. As a result, she sometimes tended to "mess up" situations in Lizzie's life while trying to help make them better. At the end of each episode, Jo and Lizzie tend to come to an understanding and portray the unfaltering love of a mother-daughter relationship. *'Sam McGuire' (Robert Carradine): Sam is Lizzie and Matt's father. He could be best described as a bit goofy and quite clueless about raising his kids. However, he always tried his best to help Lizzie out and understand her and was always available to lend a helping hand. 'Recurring/Minor characters' *'Kate Sanders' (Ashlie Brillault): Kate is the most popular girl at Lizzie's school. Originally one of Lizzie and Miranda's best friends, Kate becomes popular because she got a bra after summer camp was over; as a result of her new-found popularity, Kate becomes Lizzie's enemy. Kate enjoys trying to make Lizzie's life miserable, but Lizzie always manages to outsmart Kate and come out on top. References in episodes and other items such as novelizations released by Disney are inconsistent about her last name being Sanders or Saunders. While Kate was mean to Lizzie in the series, she helps her out and becomes Lizzie's friend again in The Lizzie McGuire Movie. *'Ethan Craft' (Clayton Snyder): Ethan is the boy who Lizzie, Miranda, and the rest of the girls at school have a huge crush on. He does not appear to be very bright, but he is kind and friendly to everyone. In season one, he is portrayed as more of a bad boy or a class bully. *'Larry Tudgeman' (Kyle Downes): Referred to as "Tudgeman" (or simply Tudge), Larry is portrayed as the stereotype of the school geek. He is treated like an outcast by everyone except Lizzie and her friends. He has also been known to wear the same shirt since the fourth grade. Larry has a huge crush on Lizzie (that she does not return) and even asks her out to go to the science museum. Lizzie accepts his invitation to make him feel liked. *'Claire Miller' (Davida Williams): Claire is Kate's new best friend. She is not very kind to Lizzie. She can sometimes even be unkind to her friends, including Kate, as shown in the episode "The Rise & Fall of The Kate Empire." She represents the stereotypical popular girl portrayed on many TV shows. *'Lanny Onasis' (Christian Copelin): Lanny is Matt's best friend. He never speaks on-screen, but Matt seems to have no problem communicating with him. Apparently, he is a direct descendant of Crispus Attucks. *'Melina Bianco' (Carly Schroeder): Melina is initially Matt's friend who loves getting him into trouble. Later in the series, they both begin to have feelings for each other. *'Digby "Mr. Digg" Sellers' (Arvie Lowe, Jr.): Mr. Digg is Lizzie's cool, laid-back substitute teacher. In his lessons he often implies that he educated celebrities like Frankie Muniz and Christina Aguilera. He befriends Lizzie's dad in one of the episodes and dates Matt's teacher, Miss Jasmine Chapman. *'Edward and Daniela Sanchez' (Armando Molina and Dyana Ortelli): They are Miranda's parents and appear in only a few episodes, including "Night of the Day of the Dead" in which they play a prank on Kate. *'Howard and Roberta Gordon' (Michael Mantell and Alison Martin): They are Gordo's parents, who are both psychiatrists. *'Parker Mackenzie' (Chelsea Wilson): Parker is a girl in Lizzie's class. In an episode, Gordo has a crush on her. She is a vegetarian, as shown in the episode "Obsession". In an episode, Gordo asks Parker for a dance. She refuses because, in her opinion, he is too short for her. Parker dislikes Lizzie because she sneezed on her Macaroni Art in the 2nd grade and sat on her Titanic lunch box in the 5th grade. *'Danny Kessler' (Byron Fox): Danny is Lizzie and Miranda's first heart-throb. He appears in the first couple episodes. *'Veruca Albano' (Rachel Snow): A nerdy girl who appears once in Season 1 and more often in later seasons when Lizzie enters the eighth grade. In "Dear Lizzie", she asks Lizzie for help with a bully problem, and even confides to her that "nothing gets out goulash". *'Amy Sanders' (Haylie Duff): Kate's 18-year-old cousin, who acts like an older version of Kate. Kate and Amy have a rocky relationship. In the episode "Party Over Here", when Amy first appears, Kate is shown to have a softer, slightly self-conscious side. *'Coach Kelly' (Dot Jones): The gym teacher at Hillridge Junior High. *'Principal Tweedy' (Phill Lewis): The principal of Hillridge Junior High. *'Mr. Escobar' (Daniel R. Escobar): A teacher at Hillridge Junior High who teaches Lizzie's class in junior grade. *'Jeremy Bargiel and David Rosen': They are Sam's best friends who own a pet chimp named Fredo. In "Rated Aargh!" Jeremy is choking and Lizzie saves his life. Animated Lizzie Animated Lizzie is an animated character who represents the title character's inner thoughts, addressing the audience directly in the manner of a Greek chorus. The show was not the first series to use animation to reflect a live-action character's innermost thoughts. McGee and Me and Student Bodies, two syndicated programs about the struggles of a cartoonist for a school newspaper, often used the artist's surrealistic caricatures of himself and his friends to visually illustrate his interior monologues. Animated Lizzie was voiced by series star Hilary Duff. Reception Cancelled spin-offs The show was completed after 64 episodes. Disney considered continuing the franchise in further films and a prime-time television series with Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo attending high school which was to be broadcast on ABC, but the plans never took off because Duff's representatives claimed she was not being paid enough for the proposed series. Revival series On August 23, 2019, Disney announced at the D23 Expo that a revival series of Lizzie McGuire is in the works exclusively on Disney+ with Hilary Duff reprising her role as the titular character and the original series creator, Terri Minsky, serving as a showrunner. The revival series will revolve around McGuire as a grown up 30-year-old millennial navigating life in New York City. Syndication It was announced in late May 2006 that Superstation WGN (now WGN America) would carry Lizzie McGuire and Even Stevens in syndication; this began on September 18, 2006. As a result, Disney Channel stopped airing both shows except for their holiday episodes, but Disney Channel began airing reruns of Lizzie McGuire in a multi-episode blocks two afternoons each week on September 12, 2009, thus making it the first Disney Channel series to air between 1998 and 2002 to be added back on the schedule after being removed from the channel's lineup. The first episodes to re-air were "Picture Day", "Rumors" and "I've Got Rhythmic" in that chronological order. Episodes :Main article: List of Lizzie McGuire episodes Film :Main article: The Lizzie McGuire Movie A film based on the show, The Lizzie McGuire Movie, debuted on May 2, 2003 at number two at the box office behind X2: X-Men United. It earned $42.7 million at the American box office. It received mixed reviews with one critic calling it, "an unabashed promotion of Duff’s image, just as Crossroads was for Britney Spears." Other reviews were generally positive and encouraging. Merchandising The character of Lizzie continues to be merchandised by Disney, especially through a large set of Lizzie McGuire books, which include novelizations of the episodes, original Nancy Drew-style stories in the Lizzie McGuire Mysteries series, and "Cine-manga" pictorial adaptations (published by TOKYOPOP) with still shots from the show presented in manga style. A Lizzie McGuire doll was released in 2002 by Dakin Toys. The 10" doll featured many of Lizzie's outfits. A plush doll of the Cartoon Lizzie was made by Dakin in 2002. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune_%28magazine%29 Fortune magazine] estimated in 2003 that Lizzie McGuire merchandise had earned the Walt Disney Co. nearly $100 million. In the show's heyday, Radio Disney continually promoted Lizzie McGuire and regularly gave away the show's CD. Several home video and DVD versions of the show have been released in various countries. In the United States, some thematic episode collections were first released and later a DVD box set consisting of 22 episodes from the first season (mostly, but not entirely, corresponding to the first 22 episodes in production order). It is designated as "Volume 1", but no plans are known for the release of volumes 2 and 3 of the series, and poor sales of the first box set may prevent further releases. As of April 2006, a box set of 12 DVDs with all the 65 episodes of the show is available in Spain, and box sets (grouped into three 22-episode "seasons") Ireland TG4 are available in Australia and the UK. Lizzie-themed toys were included in a 2004 McDonald's Happy Meal series, which included CD-ROM discs containing Lizzie-related games and graphics and audio versions of Lizzie (not voiced by Duff) reading stories based on episode plots of her show. There is a Lizzie McGuire bedroom set offered by furniture stores as one of several Disney-themed children's bedrooms and a What Would Lizzie Do? board game where players must judge Lizzie's likely response to various situations. Three Lizzie McGuire video games have been released for the Game Boy Advance: Lizzie McGuire: On the Go (2003), Lizzie McGuire 2: Lizzie Diaries (2004), and Lizzie McGuire 3: Homecoming Havoc (2005). Awards and Nominations *'ALMA Awards' :2002 - Outstanding Children's Television Programming (Nominated) *'BAFTA Awards' :2002 - Best International - Susan Estelle Jansen & Neal Israel (Nominated) *'Emmy Awards' :2004 - Outstanding Children's Program (Nominated) :2003 - Outstanding Children's Program (Nominated) *'Imagen Award' :2003 - Best Supporting Actress in Television - Lalaine (Nominated) *'Kids' Choice Awards' :2005 - Favorite TV Actress - Hilary Duff (Nominated) :2005 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) :2004 - Favorite TV Actress - Hilary Duff (Nominated) :2004 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) :2003 - Favorite TV Actress - Hilary Duff (Nominated) :2003 - Favorite Television Actor - Adam Lamberg :2003 - Favorite TV Show (Won) :2002 - Favorite TV Actress - Hilary Duff (Nominated) :2002 - Favorite TV Show (Won) *'Kids' Choice Awards Australian' :2004 - Favorite Television Star - Hilary Duff (Won) *'Teen Choice Awards' :2003 - Choice TV - Comedy (Nominated) :2003 - Choice TV Actress - Comedy - Hilary Duff (Nominated) *'Writers Guild of America' :2002 - Children's Script - Terri Minsky for the "Pilot" (Nominated) *'Young Artist Awards' :2004 - Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama): Supporting Young Actor - Jake Thomas (Nominated) :2003 - Best Performance in a TV Comedy Series: Guest Starring Young Actress - Amy Castle (Won) :2003 - Best Ensemble in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) - Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Jake Thomas & Adam Lamberg (Nominated) :2003 - Best Family Television Series (Comedy or Drama) (Nominated) :2003 - Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama): Supporting Young Actor - Jake Thomas (Nominated) :2002 - Best Performance in a TV Comedy Series: Leading Young Actress - Hilary Duff (Nominated) :2002 - Best Performance in a TV Comedy Series: Supporting Young Actress - Lalaine (Nominated) :2002 - Best Ensemble in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) - Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Jake Thomas & Adam Lamberg (Nominated) References External links * (Internet Archive) * Category:Lizzie McGuire Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Shows_with_wikis Category:2001 Category:2001 shows Category:2004 ended series Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Hilary Duff